Forgiven
by Addiescrown
Summary: Addek reconciliation, season 2 episode 7 (bomb episode). Still not sure if this will end up as a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello wonderful readers. Today I'm back on writing a new story (hopefully this one will last), the past days my addek heart has been affected by that one time Addison said "We never had that, he never felt that way about me." Meanwhile she watched Derek and Meredith have a moment. So, that rock got stuck into my heart and that rock has been becoming a freaking star that (hopefully) will inspire me to keep on writing this fanfic._

_Anyway, I'm still thinking my babies could have had been treated better, which is why this fanfic is called "Forgiven". We all know Addison took a lot of time to finally accept and embrace her mistake of adultery, but we never saw her going through that past next to Derek. _

_Addek reconciliation season 2 is literally the dream I will never achieve, so, here we go! This chapter takes place on the bomb episode, "As we know it" Chapter 7 of season 2._

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

Addison closes her eyes and hugs him tightly, her fears are still present but she feels calmer, safer. He is warm, Derek shakes a little as they keep on embracing, his hand lands on the back of her head, caressing that red hair.

She pulls away, holding him by the shoulders, "You scared me to death." She smiles a little, but her crying eyes show sorrow, fear. "Thank God you're okay." For her it's just them right now, no Richard or Adele behind them, no one.

"Addison…" Derek says as he wipes away a tear that scapes her right eye. He's concerned about the people he left behind, Meredith in between, of course. But he is cherishing being now here, staring at the redhead's pale blue eyes. The thought that maybe today was his last day on earth is still on his mind, as well in Addison's.

"Can we go home? Please?" She requests, now wiping a tear away from her cheek, by herself. "I just wanna go home." It's been a long day. Derek and Addison saved a family today and one of them was pretty near to death at some point. She felt tired, scared and powerless, all she wanted was go back to that tiny trailer and spend some time with her loved ones.

Derek nodded in agreement to Addison's requests, he took her hand and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. He has sad eyes just as Addison did. They didn't even notice or hear the Webber's goodbyes as they walked together down the corridor.

Silence and only silence as they stand on the ferry on their way back 'home'. She's right next to him, and all he does is act like she doesn't exist and look at the beautiful sea. He keeps on wondering if the intern was injured, if something happened, if everyone was okay. Addison just stared at him and could tell his thoughts.

"It's okay." She mumbles, getting closer to the ferry rail. She's wearing her classy clothes as always, and Derek her fisherman clothes. He runs a hand through his hair and joins Addison by resting his hands on the ferry rail.

"What's okay?" He asks, a little confused by her random comment. Except that, her comment wasn't random at all, she's been thinking about saying those words for about twenty minutes.

Derek looks at her, "It's okay that you're worried about Grey." She says as she sighs, looking down, trying not to face her husband, a little ashamed of admitting it's okay. Why? She's not sure why. Maybe because she knows Derek can be emphatic, but maybe it's not the case, since, you know, Meredith Grey is not simply another intern.

"You delivered Bailey's baby." He decides to change the topic.

"Yeah." She nods, looking up to find his eyes looking at her. "She was so scared thinking Tucker wouldn't make it, I was starting to think about giving her some drugs." She laughs a little at this, spreading the laugh to her husband.

She stops laughing and grows serious, "Actually I just wanted her to be silent for a moment, because I couldn't think properly knowing you could have died in there." Addison confesses. Her sad look makes his chest ache in pain. "I couldn't stop thinking I wasn't going to be able to tell you that I love you for the first time and I just couldn't-"

"Me too." He cuts her off, "I'm sorry. I was scared too." Derek says, offering a hand. She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "But we're fine now."

"Right, That's- that's all that matters." Addison says in a very calm tone, closing her eyes, squeezing his hand slightly. "By 'me too' you meant…?"

"I love you too, Addison."

The impact of those words made her feel safer, less in pain. "You haven't told me that in a year." She looks at him in the eye, "That you love me."

"Of course I've told you I love you." He makes a face at her.

"Yes, but never out of habit. At least, not since that one christmas at Nancy's, when Kate got drunk and after that…"

Derek laughs a little, "What? That was a last year!"

"Exactly." She nods, her smile fading away.

"I cannot believe you." He shakes his head a little.

"You don't remember?" Addison is hopeful he does remember.

"I do, I do. We went home, I helped you get off of your blouse that had been vandalized by a drunk Kathleen, and after that we went upstairs, you were upset…"

"...and you kissed me and told me I smelled like really good wine." Addison said, finishing the sentence.

"And that you tasted like wine."

She smiles at that, "Right, I always forget that part."

"You were pretty pissed that night."

"Of course I was pissed, I don't like it when someone spills wine on me."

"It was fun." He says, looking at the sea again.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

"I'm pretty sure Kathleen will wake up with a severe hangover and will call you a thousand times apologizing." Derek says, as he watches Addison clean her neck and part of her chest from all that wine.

"Derek, I'm not offended by being wine spilled, my blouse is offended by being ruined." She says, looking at Derek through the mirror of their bathroom.

"I'll buy you a new one, we can go shopping and I'll buy you all the white blouses available." He tries and tries and keeps on trying to make her feel okay.

"Whatever, it's fine." A part of her feels like a fool by acting so annoying and be complaining about small things.

"Hey, come here." He kissed her, softly, pressing his lips against hers. "You taste like wine, and smell like a great cabernet."

She shakes her head, "You're not funny." but she still holds a laugh.

"I know."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Addison walks quickly to their walk in closet, finding a box underneath the coats section, he follows her and watches her take something out of it, "Here." She says taking what seems to be a photos album, handing it to Derek.

"Addison, what is this?"

"Just open it." She smiles at him and leaves the box where it was, standing up. She felt free to be wearing her classy outfit minus her blouse which only left her to show her black bra.

He opens it and smiles widely. The first thing he sees is a picture of a younger version of himself, wearing turquoise scrubs, handing a toy to a kid. It was Derek's first patient, Jacob Miller. He keeps on going through pages, finding pictures with Mark and Addison playing bowling, Sam and Derek fishing, and more of those. The last picture is Derek and Addison in Venice on their honeymoon, Addison wearing that green swimsuit and with martini in hand, meanwhile Derek kissed her cheek.

"Where did you find all these pictures?! I thought we lost this one." He refers to the one of their honeymoon.

"I was opening some boxes the other day, and found it." She smiles, "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" He looks down to it again. "I love it." He changes the page, finding blank pages.

"Oh, those pages are for the pictures we will take in the future." She explains. "I'm happy you like it."

"I love it, Addison. I love you." He says, looking into her beautiful eyes, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer, kissing her forehead.

"I love you more."

"Oh, believe me, that's impossible." Derek smiles as he gets closer to kiss her lips again.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

They arrive at the trailer, she leaves her purse on the couch and when she's about to take her coat off, Derek surprises her by helping her take it off, a gesture not seen on her husband since she first arrived here.

"Are you cold?" Derek asks, as he leaves her coat on the same couch where her purse is. That's one of the things that she hates about this small can, there's no space for her coat.

"No, I'm just fine." She says sincerely, looking for coffee beans, in the need of caffeine. Maybe because of its taste, because really, she wants to nap and maybe find a way to cuddle with Derek.

"Then why are you going to make coffee?"

"I'm craving coffee."

"You can be so strange sometimes." He chuckles a little, getting his coat off and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes.

"I've been told so." Addison plays along. She looks at Derek. "Call her."

"Meredith?" Derek looks at Addison, their eyes met. She nods. "I'll call her later."

"Want coffee?" She asks nicely.

"No, I was actually looking forward resting."

"Oh, okay."

There's silence for a while. She pours coffee on her cup and opens the door of the trailer, getting out. Derek doesn't ask, he just stares at her through the window, she sits down on the porch and sips her coffee. Derek can't help but feel bad about this situation, Addison has been his main best friend for years now, but, is she still his main best friend? Does he even have a best friend?

She leaves her cup of coffee resting on the porch, and rests her elbows on her knees, now resting her face on her hands. He wonders if she's crying and doesn't want to be seen. Her head lifts up, she wipes some tears away from her eyes, he cannot help but feel bad. She starts to stand up, so Derek walks quickly into the bathroom and gets the water running, just at the same time as Addison enters the trailer.

He washes his hands and face, trying to act natural like he did not notice Addison was crying before and as always, shutting up and changing the subject.

She leaves the cup of coffee on the sink and breathes heavily. Derek keeps on hearing her movements until she walks towards the bathroom, finding him in there. He turns the water off and looks at her.

"How long are you going to take?" She asks, managing to make her voice sound less shaky, but those red irritated eyes from crying couldn't be hidden too easily.

"All yours." He says, getting out of the bathroom. Addison smiles at him a little, getting inside and closing the door behind her.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

It's late, she has passed most time of her day trapped in here, cutting vegetables for herself because he's not hungry, having to try not to look at him in the eye or think too much about how she felt, "Wanna talk about it?" Her mouth couldn't keep quiet.

"Addison…" He's annoyed. Derek is lying in bed, eyes closed but totally awake.

"It's just a question." She says.

"No."

"Okay."

That's what everything was about, just a 'question'. Everything could turn into an argument by just trying to start a conversation, by simply wanting to know what each other's significant other needed or felt.

"I think we should talk, though." Addison says, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him. "Derek…" She insists.

"I'm fine now, Addison. Nothing happened to me, we're okay." Derek says as he rests on his elbow, looking at Addison.

"I know we're okay, but maybe I wanna talk about how I felt or what could have happened." She says.

"Addison not now, please."

"Derek, please." She begs.

"I saw you crying out there, for me that was enough."

She fake laughs a bit, "You say it like it was a sin for me to cry."

"It's not that, at all."

"Then why…?"

He cuts her off, "I've already faced death today, at least my fears did, and it was enough. I don't wanna talk about it."

"You see? This is why we need to talk."

"Addison…"

"Whatever." She shakes her head and looks away, sitting properly.

"Addison…"

"You can't blame me for crying, I spent hours shaking think I didn't say goodbye, not remembering the last time you kissed me, scared that you were going to die hating me." Her confession makes his chest ache, again.

"Addison…"

"That's all you can say, right? 'Addison'." She shakes her head again, as she wipes a tear running down one of her cheeks. There's silence, he moves, finding a seat next to Addison, grabbing her and hugging her.

Derek lets Addison rest in there, she cries, no doubts on that. Her warm tears on his neck. He caresses her hair, waiting for her to stop at a certain point. The issue is that she's not stopping.

Suddenly she pulls away slowly and looks at him in the eye. His heart breaks a little, looking into those deep and sad eyes.

"Addison…" He says, very quiet.

She's silent, and as she gets closer and kisses him, still eyes open, he kisses her back. Their eyes close as the kiss keeps on going. His lips brush against hers, she gasps as he gets the kiss deeper and deeper. Addison plays with Derek's curls as they keep on kissing, to the point she's on top of him and their lips cannot break apart at all. Derek's old shirt that Addison was wearing soon disappears, just as Derek's shirt does and pants. They enjoy this, the need of needing each other, the pleasure and not wasting anymore time.

It's not some sort of rush, it goes slowly and tricky, too. Derek is now on top, and as he pulls away slowly, they look into each other's eyes, "I love you, Addison."

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

_i hate myself for making the first chapter SO short, but that was it for now. I might leave this as a one shot or keep on writing this fanfic, not sure at all._

_PLease review! Thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

Addison is exactly one of those people who hates waking up too early, she hates it. "Derek?" She asks, opening her eyes to find herself alone in bed, spotting him in the kitchen with the lights on, he was staring at the floor, holding a beer on his hand and nothing more. As she moves on bed, getting in a more comfortable position, looking at Derek expectantly. Addison covers her bare chest with the bed sheets as she keeps on looking at him.

"What are you doing up?" She asks.

He looks at her, he's clearly sleepy, "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Derek explains, running a hand through his hair, "Did I wake you?"

"No." She lies, he clearly knows that she is pretty sensible to the light, "Are you okay?" Addison asks a little concerned.

Derek nods, "Yeah. It was a long day." He says, sighing, standing up from that horrible couch and walking back to the bed. "Go back to sleep."

Addison waits until he turns the lights off to close her eyes. Except that now she's having trouble on falling asleep again, aswell does Derek.

"You were scared I was going to die hating you forever." Derek says, reminding their argument before sex.

She covers herself up to her shoulders, "Yeah, I was."

"Are you… still scared?" He asks, calmly, looking at the ceiling.

Addison was looking at him, "I don't know."

"You don't know." He says. Addison doesn't know what to say to this, so she keeps quiet, until he speaks again, "I don't hate you."

There's silence.

She feels her chest a little tight. It's been a day full of feelings that she didn't know still existed. Addison could swear Derek was making the world's biggest effort by talking to her, she thought the situation was worse than this, she could swear this could take a lot of time to be healed. But Derek stated a point… he _loved_ her. Or at least, that's what he said.

Addison smiles a little, "That's… Thank you for telling me." She says, at first unsure of what replying, but knowing she had to stop feeling so horrible eventually.

He didn't hate her, Derek still loved her. Addison didn't know if she was supposed to panic or feel free and happy again while being his wife. There was still lots of betrayal and things to talk about.

"I called Meredith when you still were asleep." That surprises her. "She said she's fine." He sighs, closing his eyes. "Everything is fine when it comes to her."

"I'm not comfortable with the subject." Addison is honest, she's ready for Derek to start yelling at her or whatever, but talking about Meredith is not who she wants to talk about, she would rather change the subject.

"I know, but you need to know this. I've thought about her, a lot, these past days. After all, I was dating her." Derek says, making eye contact in the dark with his wife.

"Derek…" She wants him to stop.

He takes a deep breath, "We were separated, I thought we were done." He says sincerely taking a deep breath, "I didn't want to see you. I didn't want to hear from you. I'm sorry I walked away and never came back." Derek sounds sincere and honest, his tone sounds a little sad.

"Derek, it's fine. We're here now." Addison tries to avoid the theme so they don't talk about it, too much pain to deal with and too much mixed feelings.

"It's not _fine_, don't act like you didn't get hurt or anything, because you did. And so I did." He's not lying, at all.

Addison sighs, "Derek, why are we talking about this?"

"We should talk more."

That's what she wanted to hear.

"I'm tired, can we just go back to sleep?"

But she couldn't deal with those memories right now.

"I was making a mistake, I was in a bar sinking my wounds in alcohol and met someone else." Derek says, taking a pause, sighing and now getting comfortable, resting on his elbow so he can look down at the beautiful woman next to him; "The desperation was that bad that I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make you feel miserable like you made me feel."

"Derek…"

"Let me finish." He says, "I never told her I loved her. I never cherished my moments with her like ours. I'm sorry for making you have to deal with that." His tone is soft and there's no bullshit on that, at least that's what Addison can understand judging his body language and choosing of words. She knew this man more than she knew herself.

She smiles, "It's okay, we have already been through that, we're okay now"

"Yeah, we're okay." Derek says, finding Addison's hand underneath the sheets, grabbing it and squeezing it gently.

"When I saw you with Meredith, I was hurt, but I already knew Karma's a bitch and it was what I had to deal with. I've forgiven you already; I've been trying to move on."

"You should know, I've forgiven you too." His words make her guilt feel less heavier.

They fell asleep holding hands, they surely slept better after they both talked about their issues and problems. Their marriage was given another chance and it had to be advantaged for both of them. Addison still had secrets, just as Derek did, but now what mattered was making their relationship getting stronger.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

"But Derek is fine, right?" Webber asks once again. Addison is starting to get annoyed of the Chief and his concerned behavior, she already told him more than twice that her husband was just fine; "You're sure he's ready to be back on operating?"

"Richard, Derek is fine. He wasn't injured and we already discussed his comeback. You don't have to worry." Addison says, resting her hands on her lab coat.

"Good, then." Richard nods as they keep on walking through the corridor. "You were scared, yesterday."

"I was, but now I'm better." She says, showing a small but convincing smile. "And so is Derek."

"Nice. Um, then, I guess that's what i needed to know. See you around, Addison." Webber says, walking away after Addison nodded.

She sighed and opened the door to the nearest bathroom she found. Addison gets the back of her head wet, and stares at herself in the mirror. Cold water could calm her down somehow.

People kept asking if she was fine, or if she was feeling better or "holding up"... God, she was tired of all that attention.

Addison was tough, but she could be weak and fall apart, too. Which is what terrified her a bit about this whole bomb situation. There was a minute in which she assumed she was going to end up a widow, so yes, Addison was scared still and kept on feeling affected by what happened, but tried her best and played cool.

She walks out of the bathroom stepping on Meredith Grey.

"God, I'm sorry." Addison says, apologizing, until she notices who's standing in front of her and wishes the earth could swallow her right now. "Meredith…"

"It was my fault, I was walking too fast…"

"Nonsense." Addison says, shaking her head, "How are you? Is everything okay with you?" She's a caring woman, even with her husband's mistress, she's nice and tries to be kind.

"I'm fine, I appreciate you caring, Doctor Shepherd, but it's not a big deal." The intern evades Addison and enters the bathroom.

Addison Shepherd stands there still confused about what just happened, clearly the intern does not want to talk to her and she should respect that. Maybe her annoying behavior against Addison is nothing new, maybe Grey's anger finally exploded. Or… jealousy was now Meredith's new way of expressing herself about Addison Shepherd.

She was overthinking this too much, very much, incredibly much. She sighed and walked away. Now she's taking a deep breath, seeing Adele Webber walk towards her, "Addison!"

"Adele!" Addison exclaims, joining into Adele's arms, embracing her. "Richard didn't mention you were coming."

Adele Webber could be a difficult person to talk to, she was nice but also annoying and the redhead woman clearly had some sort of gift not to want to shut that woman up.

"Well, that's because he doesn't know I'm here. How are you? How's Derek?" Adele asks politely, she knew Addison was nervous and scared yesterday meanwhile her husband was right next to a bomb and she had to deal with a stubborn and scared mother in labor. Well, Bailey and Addison were dealing with the same problematica, but Bailey also had a baby wanting to leave her womb and hormones driving her crazy.

"Well, Derek is fine, or that's how he looks like." Addison crosses her arms over her chest and smiles slightly at the chief's wife.

"He was waiting for Meredith, when you showed up." It's not information the redhead didn't notice or knew before, she clearly knew he was disappointed on having her safe in front of him, instead of Meredith.

"I know, Adele." Sometimes Addison felt so upset everytime Derek would not even bother on hiding his love and 'appreciation' towards Meredith Grey, her heart was able to ache like hell, and her eyes would remain dry and sad, yet she had her hopes up. Derek said those three words more than once yesterday, which is still freaking her feelings out.

She feels more alive than the first time she landed on this rainy place. Addison missed the old version of her husband, she missed him more than anything, and now they were both starting to fall in love for each other again.

"If you need to talk, you have my number. I totally understand what you're going through."

_Adele, Adele, Adele…_

She knew what she was going through, for sure it was very similar to what Adele Webber had to deal with, but Addison's situation was a little more complicated.

"Thank you, Adele. I'll keep that in mind." Addison says nicely, giving the woman an assuring smile before she's walking away from her.

_Derek is fine. We'll be just fine. _

She keeps telling herself that, as she finds an on-call room and enters inside of it. "Derek?"

He sighs, "I was starting to fall asleep." Talking about the king of Rome, here he is.

"I'm sorry." Addison says, closing the door.

"You're getting some rest too?" Derek asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Sort of." She says.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's all good. Go back to sleep." She runs a hand through her red hair.

"Are you gonna stand in there and just stare?" Derek asks, moving himself to the side closer to the wall, leaving free space on the bed for Addison.

She would have rather leave the room and find some case to entertain herself, but he pats the free space and Addison's effort not to act needy totally fades. She climbs in there and sighs, allowing herself to feel okay when he touches her shoulder.

"You seem tense." Derek says, getting closer to Addison. "Are you still scared because of what happened?"

"No, I'm fine." She says, relaxing under the touch of his palm now resting on her abdomen. "I'm just tired." Addison turns around, now looking into Derek's blue eyes, staring at them. "Adele told me I could call her if I needed support…"

"You're not really considering calling her, right?" Derek asks seriously.

She looks down to see how his hand catches hers, "I don't know, do you think I'll have to?"

"Addison…"

"Because you could… you could stop me from calling her." Addison says, looking up to his eyes again. Derek smiled a little and went a little closer, pecking her lips.

As he pulls away he smiles softly at the redhead woman, "We'll talk later. Alright?"

"Alright." She wanted answers now, not later, she needed to know that it wasn't necessary for her to act needy to get his attention. But her urges could wait for some more hours: Addison nods and pecks lips lips, turning around and letting him embrace her.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

Lunch time arrives. Derek sits down alone outside of the cafeteria, a part of him not wanting Addison to interrupt his loneliness so he could stare at Meredith Grey calmly, but the other part of him wanted her there to bully him about his healthy meal choice of today.

Addison sits next to Derek, Preston joining them immediately. "I'm afraid you'll have to contact another cardio thoracic surgeon for that operation, Addison."

"Come on, it's just a smaller aorta. it's not that different for a teenager's or adult's… It's the same artery after all." Addison says, taking her water bottle and sipping it.

Derek takes a tomato cherry from Addison's plate, she makes a funny and annoyed face, "Why don't you perform that surgery yourself?"

"Because I'll be occupied with the mother and will not be able to take care of the baby for at least fifteen minutes." She says, taking Derek's apple.

"You could always teach your interns and residents." He says, taking the apple away from her hands.

"I would if they weren't so useless." Addison says, now grabbing her fork and starting to eat her salad.

"Karev seems interested in your area." Burke says.

She shakes her head and swallows, "I don't know, he's too stubborn."

"You are stubborn too." Derek says.

"No, I'm not." She says immediately.

"We both know you are." Derek says, smiling at her in that dreamy way.

Addison rolls her eyes and nods, trying to annoy him but not having the answer she expected anyway. Derek kept on looking at her for a few more minutes but after that concentrated on his meal and ate. Preston though? Preston didn't notice the stares or anything like that, he wasn't interested on his colleagues' love lives anyway.

"Savvy called me earlier."

Addison' eyes open widely, "She did? What did she say?!"

"She says she's worried about you and curious as to why you haven't texted her back." Derek explains, looking down to his meal and taking a bite.

"Oh. I thought something was wrong." Addison says, trying to act calmly.

"No, she just wanted to know about you."

The redhead nods in understanding, "Good. Thanks for telling me."

"Why don't you call her tonight?" Derek suggests nicely.

She nods, considering the idea, "Yeah, I might."

They end their meals and each of them take different paths. Burke and Derek had a surgery together and after that they would grab some coffee before checking on their patients and after that Derek would find Addison and go home… 'home' also meant 'really small trailer in the middle of the woods'.

"You and Addison seem better, aren't you?" Preston asks Derek as they scrub together.

"Yeah, we're… We're working on it. How about you and Yang?"

"None of your business."

"That's not fair." Derek says, looking at Preston, "You asked something personal, you should answer a personal question."

"I rather not." He shakes his head and smiles a bit, walking inside of the OR leaving Derek behind.

"Who's Savvy tho?" Burke asks when Derek joins him.

Derek fake laughs, "Oh, so you do get to keep asking personal things?" He says as he stands on his determined position.

"The answer is up to you, Shepherd." There it was, the 'Shepherd' name instead of 'Derek'.

"She's Addison's best friend." Derek shares.

"And they are not talking."

"No, apparently they are not."

"Is that okay? Do they stop talking to each other just like that?"

Derek stares at the cardiothoracic surgeon as a nurse puts his latex gloves on, "Why are you interested anyway?"

"Just making small talk… scalpel." Preston takes the scalpel from Bokhee murmuring a 'thank you'.

"They never fight, and when they do, they make up immediately or I beg Savannah for mercy because Addison wouldn't stop complaining, as usual." Both men laugh a little at that, thinking that women are 'complicated' (but still are insanely amazing).

"Addison seemed bothered when you mentioned this friend."

"You think so?"

"I do." Preston nods, still concentrated making a cut on their patient's chest.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

Meanwhile Derek and Burke operated, Addison was dealing with a mother in labor, she had been laying on that bed for two hours now, and was not even three millimeters dilated. Her patient's name was Meghan Anderson, she was due in one more week, but the baby was fine and could be delivered now.

"If you need anything just let me know, okay Megan?" Addison said nicely, receiving a nod from the woman on that bed. As she was about to walk out Meghan's voice called her.

"Actually if you don't mind I think I would like some company… And, you can call me Meg." The black haired girl said, showing her best smile.

"Meg… well, I have some paperwork to do and I don't think I can keep postponing that. I'll be back to check on you in fifteen minutes. I can ask Doctor Karev to stay here with you."

The young woman sighed, "Please, Doctor Shepherd. I'm alone, and the adoptive parents will be here in like three more hours, plus he doesn't seem very happy around a hormonal whale."

"You're not a whale, Meghan… You're just pregnant." Addison smiled friendly at the young girl.

"Meg." Meghan corrects immediately.

"Right, Meg." Addison says, closing the door of the room and taking a seat, "You win I'll keep you some company for a little while."

"That would be great, thank you." The patient nods and adds a small smile.

Addison needed a break and maybe think about calling Savvy, at least for a while. Derek was going to notice something wasn't right and he would start asking, and after that the fighting would start and maybe tears would leave her eyes, _maybe._

"So… You're a doctor." Meg starts a small chat already, rubbing her stomach.

"I am. And you're pregnant." Addison teases the young woman.

"I am!" The patient responded energetically. "Got pregnant by accident and found two perfect people who could take care of this bean that sadly shares my ADN." The black haired girl jokes.

"I know we just met… Like, thirty minutes ago… but, why aren't you taking the chance of taking care of that boy that you're carrying?" Addison asks, feeling curious. It's not the first time she sees a young girl giving away her baby, that's not new for her at all, but Meghan is a new person in her life, even if she is new temporally.

"First of all, I wasn't supposed to know it was a boy, and second of all, I can't. I'm a baby that is having a baby." Tricky and confusing comparison but the redhead neonatal surgeon could understand immediately.

She Shepherd smiles and stares, "You're twenty one, you're not a baby."

"I'm irresponsible, I… I'm that type of friend that will make out will your ex or actual husband when you're out or you're busy. I'm not ready for a baby if not even ready to take care of myself. I live with my aunt because my mom kicked me out after finding a pregnancy test on the garbage."

"I see. I'm sorry, Meghan." Addison says sincerely.

After a couple of quiet minutes, Meghan breaks the silence, "Are you a mom?"

"No. I mean, kind of, but not really." Addison says, knowing what she means by 'kind of'... one of the main reasons why talking to Savvy was hard.

"Well, that's literally my thoughts right now. I'm not even capable to get attached to the life i'm carrying right now." Meg says.

"That's okay, you don't have to feel that way, you know?"

"Yeah I guess so." Meghan says, sighing and holding her big belly with both hands, "Aren't you gonna get that?" Meghan is talking about the buzzing phone next to Addison.

Addison takes the phone and checks the caller, "No. Not really."

"Your husband?" Addison can believe Meghan knows she's married because of the rings she's wearing.

"No, just a friend." Addison says, turning her phone off.

"Oh, the one you're in a fight with?"

Her eyes widen, "How did you know about that?"

"Nurses are literally worse than Dan Humphrey when it comes to gossip."

Addison laughs at that. _Gossip girl _was one of the thousand series Addison obligated Derek to watch with her.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

Derek hears the door of the trailer being knocked and stands up from the bed, walking towards the lobby of his soup can, to open the door to now be looking at a freezing Addison.

"Hey." Addison says, waving a hand. Derek moved away, letting her enter the trailer. "I'm sorry I couldn't leave with you, I had a mother in labor and couldn't ask anyone else to take care of it for me."

"It's okay." He says, closing the door of the trailer, "Savvy called again."

"I called her, actually." Addison says, "She did not pick up." Addison lies, taking her shoes off.

"What happened between you two?" Derek wants to cut Addison's bullshit, that's for sure.

"Nothing serious, Derek. Relax." She says calmly.

"I know you Addison, something is wrong and you won't tell me."

"It's nothing, really." The redhead insists.

Derek shakes his head, "Something happened in New York, is it that?"

Addison rolls her eyes, "Savvy and I are fine, it's not like we haven't been in a fight before."

"You don't call her back or reply to her, she's that desperate that she had to call me."

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Why can't I know?"

"I'll tell you, I promise… Just, not now."

"Addison…"

"Please, Derek." With that petition she went to bed as soon as she could and avoided the theme that something was wrong and she wouldn't talk about it. He got tired of trying to make her talk, so he ended up in surrender after an hour and went to bed along with Addison.

The next morning things started pretty different as usual. Derek was called in the middle of the night 911, which obviously woke Addison up and made her stare at the ceiling for hours until it was time for her to get ready for work. There was no updates on Derek, she called twice but it went straight to voicemail.

The paranoia was now Addison's problem. After an hour of no texts or calls back from Derek she started to go insane. The 'bomb day' playing over and over on her head, that's all she could think about on her way to Seattle Grace.

She arrives and the first thing she finds is Derek drinking coffee with an unknown doctor she hadn't met before. He's okay. Oh God, he's okay. And her? She is delusional.

Derek and the unknown woman get closer to Addison, who freaks out a little but acts politely and introduces herself, "Hello, Doctor Addison Shepherd and you are…?"

"Ashley Forbes, pediatrics. Are you two… siblings or…?"

"No, no. Addison's my wife."

"Oh you're the famous Mrs. Shepherd!"

Addison smiled a little at the woman, "I didn't know there was a new pediatrics attending in the building, welcome."

"No, I'm not new here. Just came to watch Doctor Shepherd do a hemispherectomy this afternoon, Doctor Webber told me about it and couldn't say no. I'm interested in starting a fellowship in the neurosurgery area." Doctor Forbes says, smiling a lot, maybe too much.

Addison nods, "You are? That's… interesting."

"Yeah! Thought so too." Ashley nodded.

"I'll see you later then, Doctor Forbes." Derek said, with a charming smile.

"You can call me Ash, and of course, see you later." The friendly blonde woman said, walking away.

Addison rolled her eyes when the blonde and young girl was no longer looking at her. The fact that she offered Derek to call her _Ash _was totally bothering her. Derek smiled at Addison a little, watching her act jealous entertained him apparently.

Addison sighs, looking at Derek in the eye, "So, you don't pick up the phone…"

"So do you, to Savvy." He knows how to play cards on this difficult game that is arguing.

"You're picking sides on a fight that you don't even know what's about?" Addison rises her eyebrow.

"No, I'm just protesting peacefully for the rights I have to know as your husband."

"Right." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, "Part of this punishment is not telling me that you have a hemispherectomy scheduled?"

"You learn fast!" Derek said, walking past her.

˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚

_Chapter 2 has ended! Please review and let me know what y'all think._

_SUPER HAPPY I COULD MAKE IT TO 4K WORDS. let me know your thoughts and suggestions, pls! love u all and happy thanksgiving gals. 3_

_ps: im pretty sure there's lots of mistakes, sorry for having such a trashy writing :(_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you lovely readers for the reviews on the last chapter! Super thankful :)_

_Welcome to the third chapter of this crappy fanfiction, hopefully you'll enjoy it. ALSO: I totally forgot that Doc was already living with the Shepherds at this moment, so I will definitely involve him. _

⁎

There was just staring and nodding at each other when needed, monosyllables were their language for a whole week. Ashley was still around, seeming to be very into neurology, Richard liked her, Derek too, even interns liked her. Doctor Forbes was becoming Addison's worst nightmare.

"You know we could talk again if you tell me about Savvy."

"I'm fine like this, thank you." Addison said sharply, putting her heels on, resting her elbow against the fridge door.

Addison had to wake up to Doc's crying, apparently he needed to use the bathroom and this has gotten her a little more cranky than usual.

"Okay." Derek nodded and opened the fridge door, this way receiving a playful slap on the arm, an annoyed woman looking at him and another hit in the arm. He was fighting not to laugh but it was too late.

"Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Derek did as told and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, taking a sip from it as he closed its door. Meanwhile Addison buttoned her shirt properly and looked around for her mobile.

She sighs after she finds it under Derek's pillow, he obviously knew it was under there but kept quiet, "You're operating with Forbes again today, aren't you?" She says, walking towards the door of the trailer, Derek opens it for her.

"Do you mind?" He says, getting out of the trailer behind her, fighting a little against their canine guest, who wanted to leave with them too.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who's not exactly _thrilled_ about the trailer."

"Why do you care if I'm operating with her or not?" Derek changes the theme immediately, the same issue haunts him everyday and today he does not want to hear about it.

"I was just asking." Addison shrugs, trying to act like she's not interested at all and wouldn't care at all when she actually does.

Their way to the hospital is annoying, yes, the definition of annoying kind of annoying. Derek turned on the radio, the first thing that comes up is some guy telling the news, Addison changes the channel immediately, now they listen to some sort of rock band that is not into Derek's or Addison's taste at all.

Derek changes it back, so does Addison, so does Derek, again, and they kept doing this for a while until Addison turned the radio off. On the ferryboat they didn't talk, they just kept on standing next to each other, no looks, no touching.

Derek offered Addison a cup of coffee, to which Addison said no and walked away from where he was.

As they enter the hospital they find a kind of chaos. _Slight _chaos. Nurses walking quickly and surgeons already getting ready for what was going on. Apparently some car accident or bus accident, they don't know really, all they know is that this is big and their services are probably needed by now.

⁎

"I assume you have realized what's going on, I'll need my best hands in the ER when these people arrive. It's going to be bloody."

"Chief Webber, I know I'm here as a student, but I would love to help."

"That's very considered, thank you Doctor Forbes." Richard says and gives an annoyed look at Addison when he sees her roll her eyes dramatically.

"Burke and Shepherd, I want you two to stick together on a male forty-three year old, Robert, apparently he hit his head badly and has had cardiac story before. Stevens and O'Malley will be your interns."

"Which Shepherd?" Addison and Derek ask at the same time, embarrassing themselves a bit.

"Derek... Unless you're not an OB/GYN anymore?" He says. "Addison, you and Forbes will work on Laura, she's fifteen weeks pregnant and as I've been informed she's badly injured."

"Injured how exactly?"

"He's saying badly _injured_ as _it's bad and we don't know more_." Addison says, knowing by experience the kind of language that Richard Webber managed. The chief nodded towards Addison.

"Yes. Grey and Karev are going to join you. Well, go get ready, they'll be here in minutes." The chief says and walks away.

"You seem to know him well." Forbes follows behind Addison.

"Who? The chief?" Addison asks.

"Yeah…"

She nods, "Well, I've known him for years." Addison says as she keeps on walking quickly, joining her hair into a ponytail.

"I see that. I also see how your husband looks at you." Ashley was starting to be out of line, she did not have any place to get involved or to even ask about the theme. If Addison and Derek had problems, they were private, this was not some sort of chit-chat that Addison was going to allow.

Addison stopped walking and met the blonde woman eyes, "Look, Doctor Forbes, Ashley, whatever: my personal life is none of your business." The redhead said, firmly.

Forbes looks to the sides before saying anything else, "I just think you should know I'm not hitting on him."

"No kidding." Addison rolls her eyes and rests her arms over her chest.

"I'm here because I wanted to watch his work, I'm not looking for a lover." Ashley said.

Sadly she did not seem to make Addison any sure about that, maybe the fears she had about losing her husband for the second time were not allowing her to see the honesty in the peds attending.

"Look, you've been around enough to know what happened between me and my husband, you don't get a say." The hospital gossip was fast so there was no doubts Forbes already knew, "Do not get involved. Do your work and stop sticking into someone else's life."

"Doctor Shepherd, I didn't intend to make you upset…"

"I've seen how you stare at him. I've seen how dedicated you seem around him, and it's okay, because yes, i did marry a handsome guy, but it's getting in my nerves that you stare at him like he is some sort of candy bar."

"Addison…"

"I'm Doctor Shepherd for you." She walked away and did not turn back.

⁎

Laura has broken bones and she's in pain, but her CT came out clear and there was nothing else to worry about, the baby was good and had great pulse, the only thing that was not okay, was Laura being uncertain about her husband's wellbeing. Nothing was as bloody as Richard described earlier. Ashley offered to go and ask, but Addison prefered to go herself and if there was time for, she would like to speak to Derek.

She opens the door to Robert's room, he had a brain bleeding that was clipped by Derek one hour ago and as far as they knew his heart was well, but he was going to stay in observation in case something changed, he still had strong contusions all over his body. Derek looked up to find Addison standing on the doorway, looking at him with a sad smile.

"The wife is expecting good news." Addison says.

"He's fine, hasn't woken up yet, but he will." Derek says and keeps reading the patient's chart as protocole.

"Good." Addison said, taking a few steps forwards, "Could we talk?"

"Depends what you want to talk about." Derek says, almost teasing her.

"Savvy, and Mark… and Ashley."

He analyzes her posture and expression, "You're jealous about her." Derek says.

"I- I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I am not anymore."

"What changed? Did you scare her?"

"That's one of the things we need to discuss." Addison says, surprisingly calmly.

"You can be terrifying, you now that, right?"

"I'm not a monster Derek, the girl is fine, unharmed."

"Good."

"Before we talk, you should know it's hard, and I don't expect you to forgive me or to have any mercy on me. To be honest, I don't think I deserve any of those things from you." Addison said, looking down.

She is already regretting being brave enough to prepare herself for what was coming. This might end her marriage, but she needs to be honest and maybe even vent about this. Derek himself had things to tell her but kept his mouth shut.

She left the room after a couple of minutes of only silence, she knew she was going to hate herself, maybe cry herself to sleep, but the fears living on her chest had to go, they had to leave.

Derek felt happy knowing Addison was going to let him know what was happening with Savvy, he didn't know if he was ready to hear everything, but he did know it was time.

⁎

_six years ago..._

It was a warm day in New York, and it had been a long night shift, but she still had things to say, "I'm going to tell you something but you cannot freak out."

"Why not?" He asks immediately, sitting down on the couch, staring at the smiley woman in front of him.

"Because you can't." Addison says, sounding excited.

"Addison, if this is about christmas matching pajamas again, I swear to God…"

She shakes her head, "It's not it! I already accepted we're not that kind of couple."

"Then what is it?" Derek seems interested now.

"I received an email… I got the job!"

"You did?!" He stands up, smile on his face.

She nods, "I did!"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and embraced her, "Congratulations, love." Derek whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She has her eyes closed, feeling comfortable resting against his body.

"You deserved that promotion." He says, pulling away.

⁎

Just like six years ago, she's resting against him. The difference is that Addison is holding the tears and Derek does not understand how he's filled with rage. He is surely pissed, mad, feeling betrayed again just like that one night.

"I'm so sorry, I am." She keeps repeating.

"Shh." He keeps trying to calm her down.

Savvy was mad at Addison because she was keeping her abort as a secret and Derek deserved to know what happened, Derek deserved to know the whole story. They had many arguments in which Savvy would show up at the brownstone, twice catching Addison on the couch half naked waiting for Mark from work.

Mark was a fling, Mark was a hobby Addison has regretted to her core. No doubts she would like to change the past and make it right, except that maybe it was okay to go through that, because now he thought of her more and considered her way more often than in New York. Yes, they do live in a trailer in the middle of the nowhere, but their relationship is starting to bloom slowly, which was good. It was great.

Derek pulled away from the hug.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Addison keeps saying, there's pieces of guilt left on her soul and she cannot deny she feels stupid for not telling him everything.

"Addison…"

She looks up to him. "Derek, I wanted to tell you."

"I need air." That's all he says. He walks out of the room, not regretting he left, he did need air after finding out it was more than just a one night stand. He closed the door and walked away from there, catching many nurses' attention.

Addison locked the door and sat on the cold floor, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down the tears. She already misses his embrace and cuddling, but this was needed to say no matter what kind of reaction Derek would take. Except that, now there's more to tell and hide and she's not comfortable with that. They were building a life together and now she's afraid she has screwed everything up.

She's unsure what to do next: Tell him? Act as normal as possible? Take this to the grave?

Addison didn't know what to do. She just kept crying in there, back against the on-call room door and head resting on her knees, resting in some sort of fetal position. Her chest ached, no doubts on that.

⁎

He's sipping a glass of scotch out there in the dark, Doc is sitting next to him, some lights inside the trailer giving him enough vision. Addison parks her car next to Derek's and scare enough emerges out of it, walking towards the piece of metal they have been calling "home".

Derek watches her approach and he does not say anything, he only stares at her.

"Hey…" She says.

He doesn't respond to that, Derek sips gives his glass of scotch another sip and looks down to the grass, avoiding Addison's sad glances at him. Derek wishes none of that had ever happened before, he wishes things could be the same way as they used to. Sadly, he is already here, at the other side of the country, not sure what to do about their relationship or how to react to all the truth Addison spilled on him.

"I'm sorry Derek. I really am, I should have told you sooner…" Doc stands up and runs to greet her but she does not really pay attention to him.

"Please, go away." She's not surprised he doesn't want her anywhere near him, but flinches a little at the tone he uses to push her away, he caresses Doc's fur and looks at Derek again, but there's no words coming out of his mouth and his eyes are lost.

She does as told, walks inside of the trailer and sits down on the edge of the bed, letting out a sigh. Addison takes off her shoes and feels nauseous. Dammit, she knows how to mess up with things, doesn't she? She has that kind of feeling that you are floating, like there's no gravity to hold you down.

It's always her fault, it's always the same… _Addison _poisoned Nancy… _Addison _forgot to call… _Addison, YOU _forgot to take Doc out… _Addison _screwed your best friend… _Addison _doesn't want kids… _Addison, Addison, Addison._

After a couple of minutes Derek enters the trailer, she looks at him and tries to find his eyes, but he looks away and tries to avoid her at all costs. "I was alone and I didn't have anyone to make me feel safe… I missed you and had no one else, he- he was available and glad to be there for me. It was a mistake. I somehow was trapped into him and didn't know where else to go."

Silence. Derek pours himself another drink and takes a sip, resting his free hand on the counter next to the refrigerator, not staring at her.

Addison stands up, "I'll leave if you want me too, I'm going to stay at the Archfield if you don't want me here anymore, just say it and I'll be out." She says.

No answer again. She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed again, puts on her heels and takes her purse. She stands up and walks passed Derek, he stops her by grabbing her arm firmly, not enough firm that he would hurt her, but enough firm to keep her in place and don't let go.

"Derek…" She is going to insist in leaving, she prefers to go away than lie awake on their bed the whole night thinking about how guilty she feels like.

"Tell me everything." He says with a soft tone.

To this, Addison takes a step back. Derek let's go of her arm and looks into her eyes with a sad face. He's heart broken and has hopes he'll be fixed, just as Addison.

"Derek… you really don't have to keep me here."

"I want to know what happened." He insists.

⁎

He asks her to repeat the last part again in case he misheard. She holds tears and tries not to look too damaged by the situation, at which she does not quite success.

"Things ended when I aborted his baby…" She says, taking a deep breath.

Now he knows the whole truth.

"You were pregnant." He says.

The word _pregnant _makes it even more difficult for her.

"If Richard wouldn't have called you, would you have decided to keep it?" He asks, serious.

"Not at all. Mark… he… I felt good with him, but it was because there was no time to talk about things, there was time for… _sex_ and only that. I would have never keep a child that would have to deal with a manwhore father and a cheating mother…"

_Cheating mother. _Is that what she was? A cheating whore?

He shakes his head, "I still don't understand how Savvy is involved in all of this."

"I already told you, we met for coffee and told her I needed her." She says in a shaky voice.

"Needed her as for...to be your company to go the clinic together?"

"Yes. She- she held my hand during the whole… _thing_." Addison says, wiping a tear that runs down her cheek.

"And suddenly you appear in Seattle after aborting my best friend's child because you want me back?" His tone has a little bit of anger, no doubts.

"Yeah, kind of." She sighs, looking down to her hands, her rings sparling against the light of the kitchen.

"Addison, you're unbelievable." He stands up from the edge of the bed and runs a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to tell you… and now I finally did." She says, not relieved, but letting him know it's all.

Silence again.

She was already standing up, so she walks a few steps closer to him. "You know what? I left Mark for good, but I can't help and wonder, what about you and Grey?" Addison says firmly.

"Addison…" He says, massaging his temple.

"I don't know, maybe there's more that I don't know, maybe I should ask her myself."

"It started like a one night stand, she was an affair." Derek says firmly, looking at her in the eye.

"What about the _Meredith wasn't a fling_?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"That's what I thought at first. Why- why do you change the subject? I just learned you almost had a baby."

"Well, I might also want to learn somethings, you know? I'm not the only one who made our marriage fall apart, you participated too." She says, pointing at him.

"It's not like I slept with your best friend in our bed."

She fake laughs a little and sharply, "It's not like I disappeared and deleted your number causing you a nervous breakdown, dehydration and anxiety." Addison says. She doesn't like to talk or think about the first few days after her adultery.

"It's not like you ruined two of the most important relationships I've ever had." He says.

"It's not like I never came home to you."

"I was always there for you, Addison."

"Sure, once per month, _if _there was enough time."

"That is not true." He shakes his head.

"Derek you canceled your own birthday party because of a surgery, you missed Nancy's birthday. You spent New Years away from your family, in a different continent_, even_."

"That was an important convention." Derek points out.

"You could have rejected, you could have stayed home and kiss me at midnight, but no. You always put your work first, it's too hard not to feel lonely if you're like this."

"It's not all my fault."

"I did not say that." She says, now taking the spot at the edge of the bed, meanwhile he's still standing up. He walks to the kitchen and pours himself another drink.

"We're even, then."

She looks up at him, shaking her head. "Oh, no. You've been flirting with Forbes since the very first time you saw her."

"I was doing that to annoy you." Derek recognizes and sips his drink.

"Of course you were, but after all I'm always the 'cheating whore', aren't I? You're such a fuckboy." She rolls her eyes.

"_Fuckboy_? Since when do you use that language, Addison?" He fights a laugh, of course.

"Oh, It's not like I've never said _urban dictionary _words."

⁎

"_Make-up sex _should be illegal." Derek says trying to catch his breath, lying on his back, next to a sweaty Addison with messy red hair.

"It really should." she says as she also tries to catch her breath.

"I wasn't even drunk yet." He says, looking at her. She has a bright smile and probably missed him at least a little.

"What are we going to do?" She asks, propping herself on her elbow.

"You mean… about our marriage?"

"No, about gardening." She rolls her eyes.

"Actually that would be a great idea, we could plant flowers outside."

She shakes her head, tucking some hair behind her ears. "We shouldn't, Doc would make a mess out of that." At this moment the canine looks up confused.

"True." Derek says, now propping himself on an elbow, looking at his wife, fighting a smile.

"Anyway, that's not the point. We need to talk about this." Addison looks down.

"Savvy went with you so you could abort Mark's baby and that's why she was upset. All I needed to know."

"Are you seriously going to postpone this conversation?"

"You know I am."

"Well… you shouldn't, _we_ shouldn't." She looks at him in the eye.

His hand lands on her cheek, "We can end discussing this tomorrow."

"Derek…" She looks at his lips and after that to his eyes.

"It's been a long day."

She nods slightly, "Fine."

He nods at her and holds her jaw meanwhile he gets closer to kiss her on the lips softly. Addison wishes her _need of him _wasn't this massive, otherwise she would pull away and call it a night, but she's already caught on the kiss, and she makes it go deeper.

She moans into his mouth, as he kept on kissing her. It was all happening again. Make-up sex was indeed dangerous and needed to be illegal, that was for sure. "Derek…" She stares at his blue eyes, her heart beating fast.

"It's okay if you don't want-"

She cuts him off, "No. I want to, I'm just… I wanted to say that… never mind." She kisses him.

He pulled away and held her hand, "What did you want to say?"

"Nothing, really."

"What is it?" He knows how to get what he wants.

"I love you and I'm… I'm deeply sorry."

"Me too." He pecks her lips.

"_Me too_ what?"

"Me too, _all_."

To this, she kisses him softly and flops in bed, letting him rest on top of her. Suddenly he stops.

"What now?" She asks, sighing disappointed he stopped their activities.

"You never told me about how you scared Ashley Forbes." Derek lets go of a small laugh that annoys her a little.

"You're really mentioning her when we're in the middle of this?" She says, looking into his beautiful ocean eyes.

"You're seriously avoiding the theme? What did you do? Did you slap her?!" He says, dramatically, tickling her.

She's responsive to his touch and laughs, "Derek, stop." She begs.

He does as told, "What did you tell her?"

"Fine, I kind of… I think I asked her to stop looking at you? I'm not sure."

Now he is the one laughing, "Oh my God, Addison."

"Don't laugh, I was mad she was getting your attention…"

"You were jealous." He points out, caressing her shoulder with his thumb.

"No, I was mad."

"Sounds like jealous to me." Derek insists.

Addison rolls her eyes and sighs, "Fine, yes. I was jealous."

His lips are back on her skin, now sucking her neck, "You shouldn't be jealous." He says, between kisses.

"I don't think I am anymore." Addison says as she sighs of pleasure meanwhile her husband keeps on sucking her neck.

⁎

_Another short chapter, I'm sorry!_

_ok i made them fight and make up about immediately because i love them too much and I want them to be okay… ugh. hope you enjoyed, pls review :)_

_also, just so you know, I already started working on the next chapter._


End file.
